My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2009 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. Season 10 will premiere on Christmas Eve (2020) at 8 am in Discovery Family and Netflix. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd Friendship Festival, only to be ruined by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everypony that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her 5 villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar and, Dr. Hexilier to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal as her husband yet different, and She wanted to use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn and use it to create the most powerful fire and lava in Equestria, only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen orders her 5 villainous friends to kill twilight by draining Twilight's magic,throw Twilight down the hill of Canterlot with a stone orb and the stone Twilight will fall to her death and she'll break into 1,000 pieces. Sunset,Starlight and their friends are forced to leave Equestria and head to the Badlands to recruit their old friends on Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to capture everypony. Sunset and Starlight and their friends reach the Badlands and reunite with their old friends, made new friends and rescued Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and are willing to help Sunset,Starlight and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. During the song "Haunted" sung by Spirit Twilight gives Starlight and Sunset advice and lands Starlight next to Sunset and Spirit Twilight disappears. Join Princess Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and her old friends and her new friends and her sibling's, as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spirit Princess Twilight, The Main Protagonist, The Leader Of The Mane 6, The Princess Of Equestria, The Princess Of Friendship, killed by The Storm Queen, and her 5 villainous friends, and Twilight lives in the sky. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's and Spirit Twilight's singing voice. ** Masaryk Hendriske as The Mean 3 and The Mean 6 * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and The Element Of Honesty. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and The Element Of Kindness. ** Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6,and The Element Of Generosity. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike The Dragon, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist. * Michael Peña as Grubber. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend,left Equestria with Starlight and their friends. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend,left Equestria with Sunset and their friends. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Sia as Songbird Serenade,a Popstar Pegasus pony. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed goblin who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and The Storm King's Wife,she has a different goal with fire and lava, and she wanted revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle. She and her 5 villainous friends came up with a plan with 3 special steps to kill Twilight back! She becomes a hero and a good queen of weather and joins the funeral of Twilight.Starlight's Princess Coronation,and sings Life In Canterlot with Skystar,Songbird Serenade,Queen Novo,Starlight Glimmer,Sunset Shimmer,Spirit Twilight,Applejack and Rainbow Dash even Shenzi. ** Glenn Close perform’s The Storm Queen’s singing voice. ** Florence Kasumba as Shenzi from Lion King 2019,a female hyena delivery message to the Storm Queen,becomes a hero,a good female hyena,joins the funeral of Twilight and Princes Starlight's coronation and sings Life In Canterlot with Princess Starlight Glimmer,Sunset Shimmer,Spirit Twilight,Queen Novo,Skystar,Applejack,The Storm Queen,and Rainbow Dash. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Hanks as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * Bill Fagerbakke as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister targeted by Dr. Hexilier. * Bill Newton as Stygian. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. ** Robin Williams perform's Geniocyde's singing voice. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with Azkar. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian *Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Fire Lord. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blyzzard, Twilight's long lost older sister targeted by Azkar. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan(Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale.) # Be Prepared from Lion King 2019 # Stampede from Lion King 2019 # Memories by Kelly Sheridan # Life in the light by Taye Diggs # Tell Me Why by Kristin Chenoweth # Dance with the Unicorn by Uzo Aduba # Are you Ready? by Taye Diggs # Faster by Taye Diggs # Love In Water by Kelly Sheridan # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet(Barbie Rock'n Royals What If I Shine) # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Solemn Piano # Behold Princess Sunset Shimmer by British Choir(Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle from MLP Season 3 Finale) # Life In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan,Rebecca Shoichet,Kristin Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba,Ashleigh Ball,Sia,Glenn Close(Life In Equestria from MLP Season 3 Finale.) (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet,Kelly Sheridan(Barbie Rock'n Royals What If I Shine) # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan,Laura,Jason from Lion King 2019 # Never Too Late by Eloth John from Lion King 2019 # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # Unforgettable by Sia from Finding Dory # Just Like Fire by Pink # Fight Song by Rachel Platten # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Thriller by Michael Jackson # Da Funk by Daft Punk # Theme Song from Disney Emoji Blitz # Main Menu from Disney Emoji Blitz # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020! The Movie was referred as My Little Pony: The Movie 2! Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures is featured in this Lionsgate film.Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy films Category:Movies based on cartoons October 2021 Releases Category:American musical fantasy films Category:The Lion King Category:Monster Movies Category:Aaaah!!! Real Monsters Category:2020 films October 2021 Releases Category:PG-13-rated war films Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:Netflix Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Star Wars Saga Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:AMC Theatres Category:3D animation Category:Musical comedy Category:Battlefield Characters Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Toy Story Category:Shrek Category:Ice Age Category:Justice League Movies Category:Marvel Netflix Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Animated movies Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:The Avengers Category:Fast and Furious Vehicles Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast and Furious Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Best Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Winnie The Pooh Characters Category:War Movies Category:Sad Songs Category:Disney Movie Ideas